pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 20-Cruise Blues: Crystallised
This is episode 20 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Episode Eggman's bit plays Then the short clip of Chris asking his dad for a ship plays. Chris: So that's just what we did. Nothing but relaxation and fun in the sun! Chris and Crystal are shown on the beach chairs. Chris: We'll get to the glaciers in about 4 days. Sonic: 4 days?! Crystal: I don't see it as that long a time, I mean, please, I'd love to see glaciers! Tails: You mean we're only halfway there?! Cream: These yachts sure do go slow, don't they? Sonic: Gimme a break will ya? Come on, pal, I don't take to water! Can't you see I'm getting seasick here?! Crystal: Oh please Sonic, you're not even touching it. Sonic: Please, I beg ya! I'm goin' crazy! Crystal: Just calm down for the time we're here. We're not even touching water. Please. Sonic: Get me off of this thing! Crystal: I call this being weird. Chris: Later that night... Chuck: There, I feel much better now. Chris: Did you take those seasick pills the doctor gave you? Chuck: I sure did, my boy! And now that ol' Grandpa's feelin' better we're gonna have alot more fun! Everyone except Chuck: Yeah! Chuck: You bet! (laughs then falls asleep) Amy: Grandpa sure is enjoying himself. Crystal: I'll say. This place, it's sorta fun! Tails: Hey Chris, I know we're supposed to be relaxing and all, but what's there to do on this ship? Chris: There's lots of stuff to do, how about taking a swim? Amy: Tails is just being rude, don't pay any attention to him Chris. Crystal: Yeah, and on you. (all this time is Sonic running around them) Cream: That's right, don't forget, Tails, Chris' father let us use his yacht out of the bottom of his heart, we should be grateful! Amy: Well, Tails? Tails: He he! Okay, uh, I'm grateful! Chris: Tails will be okay, it's Sonic I'm worried about. I think he feels trapped. I guess I'd go crazy too if I were him. Crystal: But he wasn't crazy when we found our latest Emerald, why's he acting crazy now I wonder. Sonic runs past. Cream: Here he comes again! he zooms the other way. Tails: I've seen Sonic go stercrazy before but I've never seen anything as bad as this! he zooms past them again. Amy: Okay, it's time for a meeting. Crystal: I sure wish I could do it instead of her. Amy: Halt!(sonic stops) Let's have a little talk Sonic! Sonic: What about? Amy: About you! Sonic: About me? Amy: And about the way you're acting! I've never seen such immature behaviour! We're on this ship for 10 more days and 10 more nights, get used to it!(sonic starts getting scared) Be brave! And just remember, bravery is not the absence or fear but the facing of it! Nobody wants to see their hero carrying on like a big crybaby! They want him to meet every challenge head on! Remember that Sonic! Tails: You think Amy's really getting through to him Chris? Crystal: Yeah, she's saying everything I was going to if I was up there. But I don't think it's working. Amy: Now go for it hero, and keep your head held high(no longer than 5 steps he falls) He collapsed! I was too overwhelming! Crystal: You weren't too "overwhelming", Amy, but, mainly, Sonic just didn't want to listen to you. I'm proud of you Amy. Tails: Uh! We've got to do something, I think he's sick! Chris: Okay, I'll call Dad. intro plays the next morning... Sonic: Well, I'm off! It's been a real blast, but I gotta split! See ya! Amy: Hey! He isn't sick, he's a fake! Chris: It's okay. After all, why make him stay on the boat if he doesn't want to? Sonic: Enjoy your vacay, kids! Catchya on the flipside, uh? DDDwwwah???!!! people come out. Tails: What's going on?! Crystal: I'll say. Tanaka: Good morning! Nice day! Chris: Tanaka! What are you doing here? Who are all these people? Tanaka: These people are joining us from the Silverstar Retirement Home! It is Mr. Thorndyke's hope that you and your friends will learn from them! They will be your coaches, you see! Crystal: It sounds more like your plan! Chris: Coaches? Amy: Mr Tanaka, what will they coach us on? Tanaka: On how to relax! Crystal: How to relax, huh? I have no need, I relaxed everyday before we came here to this world! You don't need to give me anyone. Tanaka: You see, they have all worked hard for many years, and now the time has come for them to relax! They will teach you how to as well! Crystal: I already told you. I have no need for learning how to relax! Chris: No thanks Mr Tanaka, I just want the helicopter to send Sonic home! Tanaka: He will remain here! Even a great warrior needs his rest. Constant battle not only exhaust the body but also the mind! The warrior must be rejouvenated so that when he next goes to battle, he will be mightyer than before! Crystal: First, Sonic's afraid of water, can't you see that? Second, I need no lessons, I'm an expert and third, you are F***** S*** Mr Tanaka, because Sonic's heart will, I repeat will be broken. He relaxes, when he isn't near water, you idiot. the helicopter takes off. Sonic: Hey! Ehere are you gonig! What about me?! (it's gone) No, Wait, COME BACK! Crystal: You are a B**** Tanaka. You really are. Sonic: Crystal, don't swear. Crystal: I get mad at anyone who hurts my best friends! Even to the point of swearing! (Yes, Crystal is completely mad at Tanaka right now, and so am I) Chris: And so, from that day on, our new friends taught all of us how to relax. Crystal: I didn't really need it though. Becuase, I usually laid down in the ice-cold mountains of the Blue Ridge Zone, just sitting there even made me feel like I was home! Anyway, back to our story... with tails Woman: Just look at that, Tails! Isn't it wonderful? Sometimes life goes by so fast that we never take the time to appreciate the simple things, like a bleu sky and fluffy white clouds although Tails gets scared because the clouds turn dark. Crystal: I'll say, cruelty to foxes!(thoughts) I'd sure get Threetails to sharpen the tools on that lady, literally. with Cream... Woman: I understand you and your friends are from another planet! My, it's so fascinating! Cream: Yeah! We've only been here for a little while but ever since we came here everyone's been so nice to us since we got here! Woman: I'm glad. How lovely! So you come from another planet do you? Cream: Yes! Chris: And so the lady asked Cream the same question over and over! Crystal: Sounds quite repetitive, if you ask me. Wouldn't she be able to start a different coversation other than the same question over and over Äre you from another planet?" I'd rage! Chris: Calm down, Crystal! Anyway, onwards... Sonic was so bored he tried to jump from the ship all the way to shore, but he missed, 15 times! Crystal: I must say, that's how old he is, aye! Weird. But that guy should've just taken Sonic with him, because what he did was cruelty to animals. Sonic's afraid of water and- Chris: Stop going off topic, Crystal! Anyway, Amy: That Sonic can't relax for one second! Oh what's the use, I'll find somebody else to play shuffleboard with. Man: (laughs) Somethin' tells me you have a thing for that little Sonic fellow. Amy: What makes you say that, Mister? Man: (laughs) I can tell just by lookin' at you. Amy: Is it that easy to see? Man: Why sure! It's obvious! Then again, Sonic probably has that affect on all the girls- Amy: What girls are you talking about? Crystal: (narrator voice) Me, anyway... then eggmans bit plays. Chris: As time went by, we learned more and more about relaxing and enjoying life from our new friends, soon everyone was having a good time. Crystal: ... except Sonic, who still hadn't got used to the idea. I was worrying about the guy. Anyway... he was hatching an escape plan, and this is how it turned out. the bit with Tails and Amy and the bit where they declare on turning the boat around plays.(I'm skipping this part because It's just the normal episode playing through this) then bokkuns bit plays(I'm skipping a massive portion because it's the normal episode) back at the boat... Chris: Hey look, Tails! Tails: An iceberg! We're near the glaciers! Crystal: Wow, this temperature, it reminds me of my home! Chuck: Put this on, it's a bit chilly out here!(puts a coat on) Crystal: This place reminds me of home! I can't wait to see what the glaciers look like. Chris: Hey thanks Grandpa! Guess Amy's still pretty upset at Sonic huh? Chuck: Yes, well it wasn't very nice of him to lie to her like that! Tails: But Amy can't be mad forever! Crystal: He's right. If I could say who I'm mad at right now, it's that Tanaka guy, he could've killed Sonic, like "dying of fear" is possible. Amy: Sonic! Come on, you can't stay up there all day! Don't you want to see all the wonderful things I can do with this hammer? It's pretty amazing, Sonic but you've gotta see it up real close, got it? Sonic: Uh, no thanks, I'll just stay up here, catch some rays, maybe another time! Amy: Alright, that's it!(she tarts hitting the pole) You come down off that pole this minute! Cream: I don't like it when Amy gets mad! Chuck: I get the feeling we gotta stay outta this! Chris: I agree! Crystal: Hmph! I'll say! Tails: Oh! they notice a whale. Chris: Look at that! Chuck: Wow! Tails: It's a whale! Crystal: It's so cool! In both ways! Tails: Another one! they notice eggmans ship. Chuck: That's not a whale! Crystal: It's Eggman! Eggman: Thought you could take a pleasure cruise without me, eh? Well think again! Crystal: Oh Eggman, jeez, we'd never take you with us! Eggman: RRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Decoe: Lets go get them! Bocoe: We can beat that overgrown tugboat anyday! Sonic: (under Amy) Heh heh! I was wonderin' how long it would take before you bozos showed up. Bocoe: We are incapable of corrosion! Crystal: It would take the strongest metal in the universe to make that statement true. Decoe: You on the other hand, are a rotten little hedgehog! Eggman: Yiiah! Stop all this yammering at once! You two tinheads are forgetting who's in charge here! I hope you've enjoyed yourself Sonic, because your happy little holiday's about to end! Sonic: Oh yeah, I'd say the fun's about to start! Eggman: Hm! Don't be so sure, warthog! Crystal: Hm! I'd like to see this! the ship stops. Chris: Hey, why did they stop the ship? Chuck: What's going on here? Ship Guy 1: It's the glacier Mr Thorndyke all right! Sure is a beauty, isn't it? We can stay here long as you like! Crystal: They're idiots. It's their fault if we die. Chuck, Chris, Crystal and Tails do that cartoon fall. Chris: Are you crazy?! This is no time to look at a glacier! Sonic: Okay, if you wanna fight, you got a fight! Bring it on, Egghead! Eggman: All in good time, my friend! First lets mix things up a bit shall we? Perhaps you see very simple to into and like to see what the Egg Fort 2 can do? Get ready to be blown away! All right! Egg Fort 2 combine! The three things combine. Eggman: (laughs) Impressive, eh? phone rings Eggman: Hello? No I'm not going to change names!(other phone rings) How dare you say my Egg Fort 2 isn't all that! (puts them down, in their proper spots this time around) I'm getting an unlisted number! Sonic: Come on, try and catch me! What're you waiting for? Crystal: That's the problem with ice. It's always slippery. Eggman: Oh, Sonic? Sonic: Yeah, what? Eggman: You're going no where fast! Sonic: Huh? Oh no!(he gets hit by something) Wllaaah! Chris: Ah, watch out! Sonic is getting hit by Eggman. Eggman: (laughs) This much fun should be illegal! Crystal: It already is, Egghead. Tails: Hey Sonic! Chris: Be careful! Amy: Don't worry! We'll get help! Crystal: Poor Sonic, how the ice could hurt him... Old Lady: Oh poor little thing! Crystal: First off, lady, he's a hedgehog. Old Lady: You're having a tough time! I may be an old timer, but I might just be able to help you out! Now Sonic, I want you to breathe deeply, and relaaaax! Crystal: Okay, I see a problem, how could he relax when he's getting pounded by lasers and *gulp* ice. Old Lady: Focus on your goal! Relax! Stay in the moment and feel the ice with your feet! Crystal: He's already gone through ice-infested areas before, aka, my home, and he didn't have problems there!(thoughts) I REALLY REALLY want to go home now. And Sonic manages to help himself. Crystal: Sonic would have done that anyway. Uhh...(thoughts) How would relaxing suddenly get him moving? Sonic: Not bad! Now, if I could only keep my feet from slipping this ought to be a piece of cake! Decoe: Something's the matter, why isn't he frightened? Bocoe: I don't like it. A moment ago, we had him on the run! Eggman: He certainly is cool all of a sudden isn't he? Enough of this! Lets put the freeze on that hedgehog! Ship Guy: Captain! Crystal: I can't stop that much ice from reaching here, if it was a little, I probably could! Bokkun comes crying... Egman: What are you doing here?! Decoe: He looks upset! Bokkun: Please let me in! Bocoe: Why should we let you in?! We see a star. Everyone except Eggman and co.(and Sonic): Huh? Chris: It's the X-Tornado! Tails: But who's flying it?! Ella: I'll get you, you braaaat!!!!! Chris: It's Ella! Crystal: What?! Amy: But how?! Tails: How did she learn to fly the X-Tornado?! Chuck: Ella can do anything she puts her mind to, except windows! Everyone stares at him. Bokkn: Oh! AAAHH! Help me! Eggman: What are you bawling about, Bokkun? Ella: Now we... change to X-Cyclone! Transform! You see who's boss now! Cyclone Kick! And she uses it to kick the thing. the old lady goes on and on about relaxing and what not. Tails: Sonic! Sonic: Hmm? Crystal: I wonder... Tails: The X-Tornado's all set to go! You still wanna go back to town? Sonic: Uhh, what's the rush? Crystal: What?!(thoughts) But his behaviour earlier... Sonic: Come on down here! Tails: Huh? Sonic: I changed my mind, think I'll take it easy! Just enjoy myself for a while! Crystal: That's good Sonic! Old Lady: I think you've made the right decision, Sonic! Remember, there are always enough time to while away at the hours and just be happy! Now lets all relax and enjoy ourselves! The End. Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised